


School Life

by Madasahatter8888



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All of the sexy kinky stuff i could put in a story, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, First Time Blow Jobs, Height Changes, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lee Felix is Whipped, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin, New School, Orgasm Control, Porn with too much plot, Sexy Bang Chan, Slow Build, Soft Lee Felix, Student Lee Felix, Teacher Bang Chan, Teacher-Student Relationship, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madasahatter8888/pseuds/Madasahatter8888
Summary: Felix just transferred to a new high school in which Bang Chan is now his teacher. Felix slowly starts falling in love with his teacher but there is a twist--I guess?The kinky stuff comes in a bit later in the story so you have to be patient, I'm trying to build it up.I'm not really sure, this was literally just an outlet for me to put my kinky thoughts down in writing but I'm not too good. Read this if you have time to waste.





	1. Gloxinia

**Author's Note:**

> Felix is going to a high school where they switch classes per subject and the same teacher teaches all their subjects in one classroom with the same people except for PE which is outside with a completely different teacher.

It was Lee Felix’s first day at his new school and he was already running late. He frantically pulled on his long-sleeved uniform shirt and pants, brushed his teeth and hair, and was running out the door a few minutes later. Felix had officially transferred to SK High School a few days ago, but today was the first day he was to attend classes.  
He quickly sprinted the 10-minute drive it took to reach his school and ran up to the office just a soon as the first-period bell rang. Damn it, damn it, damn it, Felix cursed on repeat in his head, fumbling around for the crumpled paper that held his schedule. He was going to be in so much trouble. He found it crumpled up at the bottom of his backpack and quickly scanned it for his class number. Room 302. Felix looked at the room number closest to him; it was Room 108. Why today of all days? Felix thought while running up three flights of stairs and through the vast hallways to try and find his classroom. Then suddenly he hit a very hard, warm object. Felix fell to the ground with a crash, papers spilling from his backpack. A man who looked too old to be in high school dropped to one knee and asked, “Are you alright?”  
Felix looked up at the face of the man and forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. The man had wavy black hair, pale skin, cat-like eyes and a very concerned expression on his rugged face. Felix’s pale face flushed with pink and he averted his eyes, stuttering out a small “I-I’m fine”.  
The sexy man seemed relieved and stood up, offering a hand to Felix. After a bit of hesitation, Felix took it and stood up. The man’s arm muscles flexed as he helped pull Felix up. Felix kept his eyes trained on the floor, only glancing up occasionally to savor the man’s exotic beauty.  
“Where were you headed? I don’t believe I’ve seen you before. Are you new?”  
“Ah, yes. My name is Lee Felix, I just moved here from Australia. I’m headed towards Room 302, do you know where that is?”  
The man laughed and replied, “Ah so you’re the transfer student on the documents I was bringing. I’m your teacher, Mr. Bangchan, but most of my students just call me Mr. Chan. I’m sorry that this had to be our first formal introduction.”  
What? Are you kidding me right now? This gorgeous man is my teacher?! But he doesn’t look that much older than me… While Felix was inwardly dying he smiled and reassured Mr. Chan that it was fine.  
“Okay then, let’s head to class. I’ll give you a pass on your lateness considering it was your first day today, but make sure it doesn’t happen again.”  
Felix's eyes widened and he beamed, his eyes scrunching up in cute crescent moons. “Really? Thank you so much, I’ll never be late ever again!”  
Mr. Chan just grinned and began to walk towards the classroom, Felix trailing a bit behind like a dog following its master. Mr. Chan opened the door to Room 302 and revealed a rowdy classroom full of boys throwing paper at each other and girls doing each other’s makeup. As soon as they realized their teacher opened the door they all settled down and took their seats, pulling out their textbooks. Felix looked around the classroom with wide eyes. The classroom was much larger and cleaner than any schoolroom he had ever been in back in Australia. Mr. Chan motioned him over to the front of the class and Felix shyly walked over, aware of the 25 sets of eyes tracking his every move.  
He stopped near the teacher’s stand and mumbled, “Hello, I’m Felix. I just transferred here from Australia. I hope we can all get along.”  
He bowed deeply and the class threw out some “hello”s and some “nice to meet you”s. Felix blushed and turned to Mr. Chan. “Where should I sit?”  
Mr. Chan looked around and replied, “Near the window next to Changbin--Changbin please raise your hand.”  
A cute boy who looked a little drowsy rose his hand, a disinterested look evident on his face. Felix hurried over to his new desk next to the boy, Changbin, and gave a small smile and a “hi”. Changbin just put his head back on his desk, his face turned away, completely ignoring him. Felix sighed and opened his backpack, pulling out his math textbook when the teacher called for them to do so. He opened up to the right page and began to take notes. Changbin’s head never moved from where he laid on the desk, even when the bell rang, and Felix had already left to change for Physical Education.


	2. Iris

Felix followed the group of students from his class heading to the changing rooms to get dressed for PE.  
He headed inside the boy’s locker room and immediately regretted it. Swarms of half-naked men were walking around, flexing their muscles, and trying to out-man each other. Felix took in a sharp intake of breath and proceeded to find a row with an unused locker in it. In the row, at the very end of the room, he finally found one and he began to change out of his school uniform. He slipped his gym shorts on, but before he was able to change into his oversized sweater, a smiley boy ran up to him and exclaimed, “Wah, you’re so thin! You’re almost as skinny as a girl!”  
Two other guys, Felix assumed they were his friends, walked over towards them. One of them, a tall, brunette guy with big doe eyes lightly punched the smiley boy in the arm and scolded him. “Jeongin that could be a very offensive remark to some people. Apologize to him.”  
Felix shook his head emphatically. “No, no! I’m fine really. I get that a lot actually.”  
Nonetheless, Jeongin made a sad face and hugged the Aussie boy. “I’m so sorry if I offended you!”  
Felix smiled and patted Jeongin’s shoulder. “It’s completely fine, don’t worry.”  
Jeogin pulled away and looked at Felix with an adorable smile on his face again. “Okay then, I won’t! By the way, I’m Jeongin. It’s so nice to meet you.”  
Felix grinned back, Jeongin’s smiles feeling a bit contagious, “I’m Lee Felix.”  
The doe-eyed boy introduced himself as Lee Minho and his more quiet friend as Hyunjin. Hyunjin had a weird almost wistful expression on his face whenever he looked a Jeongin and a sort of quiet annoyance in his eyes everytime Jeongin touched Felix. Felix thought it odd but said nothing as it wasn’t his business. The four boys spent some time chatting while they got changed. Felix found out that Hyunjin and Jeongin where both dance enthusiasts and were hoping to make it big as idols in a few years once they graduate high school. Minho wanted to be a florist and assumed the role of the mother in their friendship. The three boys had been friends since they first met in kindergarten. Jeongin was a year younger than Hyunjin, Minho, and Felix as he had started kindergarten a year earlier than the other kids his age. Felix laughed at their funny stories and they slowly began to become friends. The bell rang and the four boys went outside to begin stretching in preparation of the exercise that was sure to come. A man, presumably their teacher, walked over to the spread out groups of boys and girls stretching on the grass. His had a pleasant face and his chubby cheeks seemed to glow whenever he smiled. He walked the last few feet over to us and used a megaphone to say, “Okay class, let’s start heading over to the track.”  
Jeongin grabbed Felix, slipping his hand in his, startling Felix. “Let’s go, hyung!”  
Felix glanced back Hyunjin, glimpsing a flash of hurt cross his indignant face, but it passed by in such a quick instant that Felix thought he had imagined it. He forgot all about it when Jeongin began pulling him toward the track, Hyunjin and Minho following close behind. Their teacher, who was named Mr. Han, was standing out on the track with a sleeveless t-shirt and running shorts on, a whistle connected to a necklace around his neck.  
“Okay punks, I’ve been pretty lax on you these past few days as they were your first day back at school but now is when the real workout will begin. We will start with a 4-mile run around the campus and stop at the neighboring shopping center. The first one to reach the coffee shop will get a prize. Now go!”  
With a lot of groans and some light grumbling, the kids started to run. Felix was a little apprehensive, as it was his first time running this much in a while, but he soon got into pace beside Minho and, panting, ran toward the coffee shop.

 

 

Bang Chan had finished grading all of his students' quizzes went his phone rang. He stretched out and then checked the caller ID. He picked up and heard the familiar excited voice of his closest friend, Han Jisung, speaking through the other end.  
“Hey hyung! I got all my kids running a 4-mile course and they are headed toward the coffee shop. Want to drive over? I was going to treat the first person to arrive to whatever they want in the shop. We can take an earlier lunch break today I know you don’t have a second-period class. Come onnnnnn, what do you say?”  
“Woah, woah slow down there. I’ll come if you really want me too. It’ll just take 5 minutes to drive over.”  
Chan could hear Jisung beaming through the phone.  
“You’re the best, hyung!”  
“I know.”  
Chan ended the phone call and grabbed his car keys and sunglasses, the heat outside was no joke right now. He hoped the kids would be fine.

 

 

The sweltering late summer heat was turning Felix’s lungs into mush, his heart beat out of his chest. He had long since fallen behind the rest of his class and his legs were barely stumbling forward in a fast jog now. Up ahead he could see the shopping center where the coffee shop was located. His brain was starting to pound and his vision kept blurring together. Couldn’t even stop himself from walking into the middle of the street and as Felix stood there trying to comprehend which way was up and which was down, he blacked out, his limp body hitting the ground with a sickening thump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any ideas or specific ships that you want to see incorporated in this story then suggest them to me in the comments. I'll see if I can logically incorporate it into the story.


	3. Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this story is so shitty. I realize the storyline literally makes no sense. I'm pretty much just writing this with the end goal of getting my aussie bois laid.

Chan was driving over to the cafe when he saw the body what looked like a boy in the street. He slammed down on the brakes of his car and quickly got out. He ran over the boy and turned him face up. A very sweaty, adorable face that he instantly recognized looked up at him. Lee Felix. The new transfer student in his class. What was he doing lying on the road? Chan touched his thin wrist and could feel a faint pulse there. He checked for any blood or injuries but found none. Judging from the boy’s work out clothes and how he was near the coffee shop probably meant that he was one of Jisung’s kids. He probably passed out from exhaustion and heat stroke. Should he take him to the hospital? The nearest hospital was almost an hour away and what Felix really needed was probably just some water and sleep.  
Chan made a split second decision and picked up Felix princess style, which felt almost too easy as Felix’s skinny body weighed close to nothing. He opened up the passenger side door and put Felix in the car, buckling him in. Then he sped back to SK High School, checking on Felix’s breathing and pulse from time to time. When he was back in the parking lot he took Felix out of his car and carried him all the way up to his office. He walked over to his couch and slowly lay Felix down on it. Chan grabbed a water bottle from his mini-fridge and slowly tipped it’s contents into the boy’s mouth, his hand resting in Felix’s silky blonde hair to prop his head up.  
When the water bottle was empty, Felix’s breathing seemed to strengthen and it looked like he was asleep. Chan was slowly removing his hand from Felix’s hair when Felix surprised him by shifting over and draping an arm around the kneeling Bang Chan. Felix smiled and snuggled closer to him, releasing a cute breathy sigh. Chan was shocked but he didn’t move in case it would wake the adorable boy in front of him up.  
Now that Chan was actually looking at the boy he noticed that he was painfully attractive, with his big brown eyes, squishy cheeks, and a smattering of freckles covering his cheeks and nose. Little puffs of air would occasionally come from his lips but other than that Felix was completely still. He looked so prone and… breakable. Chan shuddered trying to shake off his dirty thoughts, not wanting to project that onto this innocent boy, but his mind couldn’t help but wonder what his smooth skin would feel like after he gave it a few lashings. How Felix’s plump lips would feel pressed against his own. How his thin body would look writhing in pain and pleasure brought about by his touch. Chan brought his face closer to Felix’s until their breath was intermingled. He felt the crazy sensation to kiss the sleeping boy, but he kept himself in check. He would never force the boy to do anything he didn’t want to do.  
Chan slowly slipped out of Felix’s embrace and padded over to the door. He went out and closed it behind him, sliding down to sit on the ground right outside the doorway to his office. He really needed to calm down.

Felix opened his eyes and let out a small yawn. He looked around, confused at his unfamiliar surroundings. He was lying down on a couch in a room that looked like an office. Felix slapped his face trying to remember what happened after he ran to the coffee shop, but his memory was kind of foggy. He only remembered a trace of warmth and comfort. Felix heard the door open and sat up, only able to catch a glimpse of Mr. Chan’s face before he crumpled over, his head too dizzy to support itself.  
Mr. Chan ran over, throwing his arms around Felix to keep him from keeling over again.  
“Are you okay? Let me get you some water.”  
He slowly laid him back down, his hands resting on Felix’s back and head a second longer than necessary, and grabbed another water bottle, helping slowly pour the contents down Felix’s throat. After the contents of the bottle were finished, Mr. Chan helped Felix sit up, propping a pillow behind his back. Felix then asked questioningly, “What happened? Did you bring me here? Where is this place?”  
Mr. Chan grinned, glad that Felix got his strength back enough to barrage him with questions like this.  
“You passed out while you were running. I found you in the middle of the street. Right now you are currently at school in my office. I called and let Jisung--I mean Mr. Han--know what happened to you, and you have been excused from his class. If you are feeling well enough, my class starts at 12 a.m. which is in 30 minutes, but I can give you a pass to the nurse’s office if not.”  
Felix took in all this information and shook his head at his teacher’s offer of the nurse's office.  
“No thank you I’m alright. I’d like to attend classes for the rest of the day. If I had to go to the nurse’s office after a quick run, Jeongin would never let me live it down.”  
He flashed a quick smile, and Mr. Chan just stared at his face not saying anything.  
“Uh, Mr. Chan?”  
“Huh? Oh yeah, okay then, just rest up until class starts. Then, I’ll leave you now.”  
His teacher stood up suddenly, seemingly trying to escape when Felix impulsively blurted out, “Mr. Chan, how old are you?”  
Mr. Chan turned back suddenly, an unreadable expression on his face. Felix blushed and quickly tried to explain himself, babbling on, “I only asked because you don’t seem much older than any of the students. And you’re very handsome, I mean, umm, I was just wondering. I’m sorry for asking--”  
Mr. Chan walked over quickly and shut Felix up with a deep kiss. His mouth tasted of strawberries. He quickly pulled away and stood back a few feet covering his mouth. Felix gaped at his teacher, reverently touching his lips.  
“Wh-what was that for?”  
Felix’s limbs felt weak, and his words had no force behind them. But probably the most bizarre thing he didn’t know how to deal with was the fact that he wanted Mr. Chan to kiss him again. Desperately. The only thing beating his heart was the urge to kiss this sexy man. He was about to open his mouth and say something he was sure to regret when Mr. Chan quickly said, “I’m so sorry, I really don’t know where that came from.”  
For the first time since Felix had met him, Mr. Chan seemed to have lost his sturdy composure. His pupils were blown so wide his eyes looked entirely black.  
“I’ll write you a pass to the nurse’s office, so just rest here for now.”  
He almost ran toward the door and as soon as he had left, Felix fell back onto the couch. Did he regret kissing him? Was it just a mistake? Felix had been kind of elated that such a beautiful man paid attention to someone as boring and shy as him. He had felt special. But obviously, Mr. Chan didn’t think of him that way. Felix sighed and closed his eyes, trying to forget everything. He soon drifted off in a light sleep.


	4. Grass

Chan rapidly shut the door behind him. His heart was beating too fast, it’s echo reverberating in his head. He had tried to control himself as best he could but when Felix asked him his age in that innocent-ass voice of his he couldn’t resist the urge to kiss him. And had Felix called him handsome? Chan shook his head, sure he misheard. Chan walked down the hallway, trying to tame his raging lust. He jogged to the closest bathroom and walked over to one of the sinks, turning on the tap. He doused his face a few times with cold water until he was calm, or as calm as he could get in this situation. He still felt the need to fuck something raging through him, but it was more of a dull throb now.  
Chan looked into the mirror and slapped his face with his hands.  
“You crazy bastard! Why couldn’t you control yourself just a little longer? Why not just ask to be fired?!”  
Chan yelled at his reflection until he felt better. He had just completely destroyed the teacher-student boundary that should have separated Felix and him. He deserved to be fired (as he inevitably will be) when Felix tells the school about his inappropriate behavior.  
Work. Working would take his mind off all this. Chan slowly heads back to his classroom, turning on the light and throwing his jacket on the back of his chair. He sat down with a resigned huff and began grading his students’ exams for the last time. They should at least know their grade before he leaves.  
He’s shuffling through some papers when there is a knock on his classroom door.  
“Come in,” Chan calls without looking up. The door opens and closes, and light footsteps walk toward his desk. The words “what is it” have barely gotten out before he realized that it was Lee Felix standing before him now shaking with some sort of suppressed emotion. Chan sighed in resignation. Of course he would be angry, Chan pretty much assaulted him.  
Chan looked up at Felix and started to apologize when Felix started walking over to him. Any words Bang Chan had in his throat died at the probability of getting hit, but instead of what he expected, Felix sat on his lap and started kissing him.  
Chan was surprised at first and froze, but soon his lips fell into rhythm with the younger boy. He slipped his tongue in Felix’s mouth, their tongues entwined in their fit of excitement. When Felix’s lips started to explore Chan’s sharp jawline, Chan pulled him back by the hair and regarded the boy, his dick twitching at the sight of him. Felix’s pupils were blown wide with lust, a faint stain of red dusting his cheeks, his lips raw from kissing. But probably the most attractive thing was the little moan Felix let out when Chan pulled his hair. Oh, he’s going to get in so much trouble because of this. Felix’s eyes had lost their roughness, and he became putty in Chan’s hands, his body giving the man free reign to do as he wished.  
“T-teacher,” Felix breathily moaned out, pushing his ass against Chan’s hard member, absentmindedly chewing his plump, red lips to stifle another moan.  
Felix looked into Chan’s eyes waiting to see what he would do. Chan almost thought of ending this now before it turned into something that it really shouldn’t, but they had already pushed past that point a long time ago.  
Chan let his hands rest on Felix’s thin waist, and they were soon grinding against each other Felix letting out little gasps and moans.  
“Teacher, c-can I?”  
“Can you what, baby doll? You need to be more specific,” Chan said in a low voice, his hips whipping up cruelly.  
Felix moaned and blushed and looked over Chan’s shoulder.  
“Can I call you Master?”  
Chan gawked at Felix, not believing what he just heard. It’s like the boy was put on this Earth just for him. Felix was definitely not as innocent as he had thought. The younger boy’s burning face was hidden in the crook of Chan’s shoulder, obviously expecting to be rejected and scorned.  
Chan rubbed the back of his head and roughly whispered in his ear, “Would you like Master to fuck you on this desk?”  
Felix's head whipped up, his hazel eyes looking into Chan’s gray ones as if he had found his savior.  
“Y-yes, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger


	5. Coral Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, it will, unfortunately, be slow in the future too.
> 
> IMPORTANT:  
> I got multiple comments from people thinking that this was underage rape or pedophilia.  
> First of all, pedophilia is the attraction to prepubescent (10-13) children. And in California, 18 or under is considered underage.  
> Felix is a senior in high school and is 19, therefore he is not underage and since he consents to everything THIS IS NOT RAPE. I just want to get the point across now so that people don't continuously bring this up because there will be many more BDSM sex scenes in the future. And if anyone was wondering, Chan is 25.
> 
> Okay, enjoy.

Chan pushed Felix onto the table, the pale skin of his bare back shining up at him, looking enticing. He brought his head down and starting kissing Felix from the nape of his neck down to the small of his back. He stopped at Felix's ass feeling his tiny body shiver against the desk. Chan grinned and without any warning, inserted a finger he had lubed with his spit in his ass.  
Felix cried out, his back arching.  
Chan started moving it, gradually adding another. He looked over at Felix's face, taking in his red face, seeing that he had thrown his hand over his mouth to stop himself from moaning too loudly.  
"Baby, don't cover your mouth. Master wants to hear you scream," Chan said, chuckling lowly.  
Felix slowly uncovered his mouth, and at that moment Chan added two more fingers in and slammed into Felix's prostate.  
Felix moaned loudly as Chan repeatedly thrust his fingers into Felix's wet hole, continuously hitting that spot that made him a shivering, hot mess. Chan's dick couldn't have gotten any harder at hearing the lewd noises spewing out of Felix's pretty little mouth.  
"M-master please stop, I'm going to cum!"  
Chan leaned over and nibbled on Felix's burning red ear, whispering into it, "Go ahead baby, cum for Master."  
"I want Master's dick! Please fuck me," Felix cried out, running a hand down Chan's abdominal muscles before Chan roughly grabbed his wrist and pinned it against his back. "The last I heard, slaves don't have opinions," Chan harshly bit out, slamming his fingers even deeper into Felix causing him to nearly scream. Though Chan had avoided the question, he still felt a little regretful that they had met each other like this, in a fit of madness. He was sure Felix barely registered that it was Chan he was fucking and that anybody would have done. But Chan pushed those emotions down and focused solely on the beautiful little freak spread out in front of him. Felix cries became louder and louder until he was cumming on the desk, his hole clenching around Chan's four fingers.  
"Such a dirty slut for Master," Chan hotly murmured into Felix's ear, pulling his slippery fingers out of his hole. 

Felix was in a fucked out state. His brain was barely working, and any cohesive thoughts he had were floating just beyond his reach.  
Felix's eyes were droopy, unable to fully open, so he just closed them. The only thing he knew was that he was happy. So happy. His first love when he was a sophomore was a senior who always helped him with his homework and stayed with him when he needed to cry. At the end of the year when exams were over and his senior was near to graduating from high school, Felix kissed him. They had been walking to Felix's house after buying ice cream when Felix suddenly turned and stood on his toes, connecting their lips. They were happy, the school year came and left, the senior graduated and Felix became a junior, but they never stopped seeing each other. After about four months Felix made a move one night, reaching down to massage his senior's dick under his pants. The senior, seeing what Felix was doing, began taking the lead, and Felix was a blushing virgin mess under his senior's experienced touch. His senior started to thrust into him and Felix, so blissed out he couldn't even hear or see anything, began to moan out, "H-harder Master! Fuck me till I bleed!"  
His senior had suddenly stopped and gawked at Felix. He pulled out and put his pants back on. Felix, surprised out of his state of euphoria, tried to reach out to his senior.  
"Where are you going? Don't leave me!"  
The senior swatted his hand away and growled, "I never knew you were this messed up. If I had known you were such a freak I would have never touched you in the first place."  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't know what I was saying! Please it was a mistake! I love you!" His senior slapped him across the face and nearly shouted, "You're disgusting. Nobody could love you like this. Never appear in front of me again!" He left Felix lying on that couch, eyes red from too much crying and a broken heart burning through his chest.  
Felix started to cry, causing Chan to startle.  
“What’s wrong baby? Did you not want this?” Chan asked, sounding guilt-ridden.  
Felix’s whole body shook as he violently shook his head, dispelling the disappointment from Chan.  
“You think I’m disgusting, don’t you. Now that you’ve seen the real me.”  
Chan quickly reassured him that that was not the case, “Of course not.”  
Even after hearing those words Felix cried and cried. Chan just gently pulled Felix off the cum splattered desk.  
He grabbed a few tissues off his desk and slowly began to clean Felix’s stomach, the desk, and his fingers. Felix leaned against him all the while, his breathing slowing down and he drifted off in sleep.

Chan chuckled and arranged Felix’s messy PE clothes, making a mental note to grab the sleeping boy’s school uniform from the changing rooms later.  
When he was done cleaning with the shorter boy in one arm, Chan brushed Felix’s hair away from his face and cupped his soft jaw. He looked angelic while he was sleeping. Chan leaned down and kissed Felix’s forehead. He whispered, “I could never hate you.”  
Then he picked Felix up bridal style and headed toward the nurse’s office.


	6. Ambrosia

Felix’s eyes slowly opened, blinking a few times to adjust to the blinding light streaming through the window directly into his eyes. He squinted and took in his surroundings, the white walls, ceiling, and floors. It was the second time that he had woken up in an unfamiliar room in one day. The bed under him squeaked a bit as he shifted around a bit. His brain felt very foggy, and a headache was slowly forming at his temples. He closed his eyes again and rested back against the fluffy pillows. The day was a blur and Felix was trying to sort it out. He was late to school, made some friends in PE, went out for a run and then… Felix’s eyes shot open.  
Oh shit, Mr. Chan! What the fuck had he done?!  
Felix rolled over and screamed into his pillow, crying out in frustration and horror at what he had said, what he had done. They had… Felix didn’t even want to think about it.  
He didn’t know why he had done it. Mr. Chan was just too enticing and Felix couldn’t control himself. He usually loved feeling disgusting, but at the moment it was too much knowing that Mr. Chan was probably disgusted by his behavior. Although his teacher had said he was okay with it he probably only said that to shut Felix up.  
All this was swirling through Felix’s head, overwhelming him, and he began to sob.  
After a few seconds, he heard a door open and footsteps walk towards him.  
“Ah, you’re awake! How are you feel-- what’s wrong?”  
The jovial voice suddenly became worried when it realized that he was crying. Felix looked up and through his blurry vision saw a man in a tracksuit and doctor’s coat and a stethoscope around his neck. The man rushed over and plopped down on the bed beside Felix.  
“Hi, sorry that I came in at such a bad time. I’m Dr. Kim Seungmin, I’m the school doctor.”  
Felix sniffed and rubbed his eyes.  
“But then w-why are you wearing a tracksuit?”  
Dr. Kim animatedly began to explain, “If a man wants to wear a tracksuit then he can wear a tracksuit! There are no laws or regulations against that is there? And as I am the only one who works in the health office then I don’t need to set a good example for my colleagues or juniors. And besides, tracksuits are comfortable and help me think. And--”  
“Okay! Okay,” Felix intervened quickly, laughing so hard his sides were hurting. “You win.”  
Dr. Kim pouted but let it go. 'At least he’s smiling now' he thought to himself.  
“Oh, I almost forgot” Felix exclaimed, wiping his eyes of the remaining tears and turning to face Dr. Kim. “My name is Lee Felix. I’m new to this school. It’s nice to meet you, Dr. Kim.”  
Dr. Kim warmly grabbed his hand and in an overly-excited manner, shook it up and down. “Nice to meet you as well! You don’t have to call me Dr. Kim, it’s so dull. Call me Seungmin! How has your first day at school been? Obviously not so well as you’re sitting here with me. Is your head alright? I heard you fainted from Channie. He brought you here in his arms. I thought you were dead!”  
Felix’s eyes widened. Mr. Chan brought him here? His face felt a bit hot so he grabbed a pillow from behind him and shoved his face into it. Then he suddenly remembered something.  
“Dr. K--I mean Seungmin--what time is it right now?”  
Seungmin looked at his watch and said, “Around 6:00 pm.”  
Felix almost did a double take, but then he remembered that schools in Korea ran much later than schools in Australia. Then he realized that school had just let out.  
“I gotta go!”  
He shot to his feet, finding his white button-up shirt and black dress pants and shoes neatly folded and sitting on the stand near the bed. Felix took a guess as to who did that, but he ignored the new flush of heat in his cheeks. He grabbed the uniform and quickly got dressed, throwing his athletic clothes into his backpack and running out of the nurse’s office with a short “thank you!”  
Seungmin just sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face and mumbled: “so fast”.  
Felix ran through the hallways and up the stairs. He needed to find Mr. Chan. Felix wanted to say so much, wanted to beg Mr. Chan to forget about it, to pretend like it never happened. But at the same time, Felix wanted to try and see where this could go. His teacher seemed to be kind and Felix almost fainted every time they touched. He had never lost control of his emotions so quickly like that before in his life. Felix couldn’t even believe he had lost his harsh grip on his masochistic side in front of an almost complete stranger like that. Mr. Chan had just felt like home for some inexplicable reason, and Felix had felt so comfortable around him.  
Felix increased his speed and soon ran up to his classroom, opening the door to find an empty classroom.  
Damn, he probably already went down to the parking lot, Felix thought. He caught his breath for a couple seconds and then sprinted down to the parking lot.

Chan stretched in his chair and sighed. His last class of the day was a rough one, none of the kids were focused, and he had to hand out a couple of detentions. He massaged his shoulders a bit and stood up, grabbing all of his materials and walking down to the school parking lot. Chan opened the big double door and stepped outside, the cold wind hitting his face. He stood there for a couple seconds and enjoyed the fresh air before he walked over to the parking lot. He unlocked his car and got in. He shut the door behind him and was about the drive off when he noticed someone frantically waving his arms in his rearview mirror. He stopped the car and looked behind him and realized that it was Felix. Chan, a little nervously, got out of the car and called, “Woah, Woah, slow down there!”  
Felix ran up to Chan but stopped a safe distance away from him. His hands fell to his knees and Felix panted for air. Chan waited until he slowly stood up his brain wilding racking through all the things he thought Felix would say to him right now, the majority of them negative. Felix slowly straightened up but kept his eyes trained on the floor. His hand shot up and ran through his soft blond hair and he shifted his weight back and forth.  
“So, um… What I came to say was… About before… I-I, I mean we, I mean--”  
Chan sadly realized what Felix was trying to say. The boy obviously regretted it. He was probably feeling embarrassed from being so intimate with a man he just met, especially since Chan was his teacher. Chan stepped back a bit and put his hands up in what he hoped was a complacent way.  
“Don’t worry Felix, I won’t touch you again. It was obviously a mistake. I won’t tell anyone what happened. I’ll be going now.”  
Chan walked back to his car and got in. He felt his heart break a bit. 'Why do I feel sad? We barely know each other. Get your shit together Chan!' Chan knew that he and Felix probably couldn't act as if nothing happened. What they had done was too intimate for that. But as he began to drive off he glanced back at Felix in his side view mirror one last time, glimpsing a single tear run down his beautiful face. And a thought lit up a tiny corner of his brain; maybe Felix had wanted to see where this went, Chan knew he did. But Chan shook his head and kept driving.


	7. Geranium

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to remove the POV warnings. It's (hopefully) obvious who is the main character at the moment. If more then 5 people say I should add them again I'll add them, if fewer people then that say anything I'll also erase them from the past chapters. 
> 
> Also, I need to say sorry for the depressing turn this chapter takes. I'm having a bit of writer's block right now, so I keep writing in circles whenever the characters are having inner yell-at-themselves moments. I guess Felix will just be an angsty Felix now.

Felix stared at the receding figure of Mr. Chan’s silver Audi as it drove out of the parking lot. He stood there, completely silent. People streamed out of the buildings around him, some pointing at him and whispering but none stopping to talk to him. Felix tasted salt on his lips, and he reached up to touch his face, smearing the tears streaking down his cheeks. Felix didn’t know why he was crying, he had expected this from the beginning. What more could a dirty slut like him have hoped for? Love? Even if Mr. Chan had kept him around it would have only been for sex, for who could love such a thing as him. Mr. Chan, just like his senior, had found him repulsive. Why did he already have to screw up, on his first day no less?  
Felix slowly wiped away his tears and began the long trudge home. He would just try to forget any of this ever happened.  
Soon, Felix arrived at the apartment complex he moved into only a week ago. He had wanted to greet his new neighbors the first day he moved in, but there was so much stuff to be done right away that he never found the opportunity. There were only three other residents living on his floor so his apartment was bigger than most others.  
The tired boy rode the elevator up to the fourth floor and walked over to his apartment at the end of the hall. He fumbled with his keys a bit but eventually opened the door.  
“I’m home,” Felix called out into the dark room, not getting any response and not expecting one either. He took off his shoes at the entranceway and threw his bag on the couch. He stripped on his way to the shower, sighing as the burning hot water hit his skin. It was almost as if an invisible tension loosened its grip on his body. He had been feeling dirty ever since he woke up in the nurse’s office.  
Felix’s thoughts trailed to different, sadder things, and finally, the torrent of tears he had kept locked up since Mr. Chan drove away from him came flooding out. His sobs resonated throughout the bathroom, and Felix crumpled to the floor, curling up into a tight ball. Why did nobody love him for who he was? A gay, a sub, a freak. Even his parents left him. But who could blame them? He was obviously broken, a boy who not only loved other boys but wanted to dominated and hurt by them.  
Felix sat like that on the floor for a while, the occasional sob causing his small frame to tremble. When he finally came back to himself and all the tears dried up he realized the water was icy. He turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, standing in front of the mirror.  
Felix stared himself down, squared his shoulders, and said, “Stop being so weak! You are stronger than this. Why are you crying over a near stranger? Man up, Felix!”  
He stood like that for a bit until the continuous water droplets dripping from his blond hair onto his neck began to annoy him, and he toweled down his skinny, pale frame.  
Felix pulled on an oversized sweater and shorts and padded over to the kitchen to start working on baking some cakes as presents to introduce himself with. He was the type of person that doesn’t like being hated by anybody and his neighbors are no exception. He had never even seen any of them so far and he hoped they were nice. He had nobody else to rely on in case of an emergency.  
Felix began pulling out flour, eggs, bowls, and all the other ingredients for the cakes. He had settled on making a strawberry cake, a chocolate raspberry cake, and a red velvet cake. The small boy got to work, pouring and stirring while humming a little tune. Cooking and baking had always made him feel more at ease when he was nervous and now was no exception. When his aunt, who he was living with at the time, told him that she was going to send him to Korea he made a whole buffet of seafood, with lobster, crab ceviche, shrimp gumbo, and oysters to calm his nerves. Soon all three mixtures were poured into pans, and Felix put them in the oven, setting the timer and feeling accomplished.  
Since he had slept through the ending of school, Felix didn’t know what was for homework and he didn’t have anyone’s number from his class. He’d have to ask Mr. Chan if he could make it up later.  
Felix flopped down on the couch and hugged a pillow, waiting for the cakes to bake. He didn’t want to think about Mr. Chan anymore, so he turned on the television, hoping to find some good shows to watch, but the smiling face of his teacher, his cat-like eyes crinkled up until you couldn’t see his grey irises anymore, never left Felix’s mind.

 

Chan closed his apartment door behind him with a loud bang. He went into the bathroom and ran the cold water. He splashed the icy water all over his face, almost crying out when he accidentally splashed a whole bucketful down his shirt. Chan gave a little huff of frustration and pulled off the shirt throwing it on a rack to dry. He toweled down his face and chest and went into the living room.  
“What a mess,” he announced, and consequently began to clean up, picking up the random clothes and books lying around. Time almost seemed to fly by, and when he looked at the clock again it was almost 7:00. Chan placed the last few books into the bookshelf in his room and flopped down on his couch. Damn, he really was going crazy in his old age. The black-haired man had kept trying to just forget about it, but the situation with Felix was really bothering him. He should have never come on to the boy like that. It must be because he hadn’t dated for so long that he did such a thing to one of his students. A teacher is supposed to be a mentor to his students, not a sadistic rapist.  
Chan shut his eyes and sighed, resting one arm over his eyes and the other across his abs. He was so glad Felix couldn’t read minds because all the scary shit Chan was thinking while finger-fucking the moaning boy would have definitely sent him running. Chan had barely controlled himself from fucking the kid, only stopping himself since he didn’t want to force the younger boy into anything, and because he was sure Felix was going to regret it later. And he did seem to regret it now.  
But his face when Chan drove away still bothered Chan. His face looked like a kicked puppy’s as if Chan was the one who broke it off alone. But Chan was almost sure the adorable kid regretted it. Chan was his teacher, and 6 years older than him. He would have to make sure to deeply apologize to Felix at school tomorrow.  
Then the doorbell rang just then, faintly scaring Chan. He walked over to the door and shouted, “Who is it?” faintly registering only when he opened the door that he was still shirtless.  
The door opened… and there stood Felix. With a cake.


	8. Anemone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this!

Felix finished the icing the last cake, adding some chocolate swirls with chocolate frosting. He stood back in admiration. He had already decorated and given the other two cakes to his neighbors---this was the last one. The neighbors he had already visited seemed pretty nice so far. One apartment belonged to a married couple, the wife in the last stages of pregnancy. She thanked him with a laugh and said that she had been craving some cake. The second apartment belonged to a 40-some man who looked like a lawyer or a businessman who thanked Felix hurriedly.  
Felix walked with the chocolate-red velvet cake in his hands to the third apartment. He rang the doorbell with his elbow and heard a deep voice from inside the apartment call, “Who is it?”  
Felix was about to respond when all of a sudden the breath was knocked out of him. A shirtless Mr. Chan stood before him, his defined muscles almost begging Felix to touch them.  
“Felix?” His wide-eyed teacher questioned in shock, “What are you doing here?”  
Felix’s mouth was too dry and he had to swallow a couple of times before he could respond. He looked at his feet and stuttered, “N-neighbor, I… I moved in. Recently.”  
For a moment Mr. Chan didn’t say anything and Felix glanced up from his feet for a second to gauge his facial expression, but it was as still as a stone wall. Felix flushed under the taller man’s burning gaze and thrust the cake out in front of him.  
“I baked this for you. N-not for you, but the person who lives in this apartment, and you live in this apartment so it’s yours if you want it you don’t have to accept it sorry if I’m being weird it’s just----”  
“Stop!” Chan suddenly cried, grabbing Felix’s sweater-clad shoulders. “Take a breath. I’m sure it’s great, I’d love to have it,” he explained in a soothing manner.  
Felix looked up into Mr. Chan’s gray eyes, almost close to tears. At the same time, they both seemed to notice the black-haired man’s grip on the nervous boy’s shoulders. He let go with a little cough while Felix’s eyes went straight back to his feet again. His teacher took the cake form Felix’s still outstretched hands and said, “Thank you, it looks delicious.”  
Felix just nodded. He turned away and Mr. Chan was about to close his door when Felix turned back and blurted out, “What was the homework tonight?”  
Mr. Chan just stared at him, his eyes blinking rapidly as if in surprise. “Homework?” he repeated. "Did he not tell you?"  
Felix just stared in confusion, and Chan seemed to shake himself a bit and said, “Oh, it was to create a study guide of Chapter 3 and 4 in your biology textbook and to answer the end of the chapter questions for Chapter 13 in your Korean history textbook.  
Felix quietly thanked him and expected Mr. Chan to retreat back into his room, but the shirtless man just stood just stood there giving Felix an indescribable look.  
“Are you sure there’s nothing else you want to ask me?” Chan questioned, almost desperately, crossing his arms over his chest. He just wanted to hear those words from Felix, the words that would end all this awkwardness.  
Felix contemplated but shook his head, said a quiet, “goodbye”, and walked back to his room, softly shutting the door behind him. When he heard the click of the door falling in place the pale, nervous boy’s legs gave out beneath him, and he slid to the floor. Holy Jesus, Mr. Chan was his neighbor. Was this fate? Somebody out there obviously hated Felix. How had he never seen him? Hot men like that were hard to miss. And those muscles…  
Felix got up the floor to go get a cup of water. He chugged half of it down at once and sighed, finally feeling at ease once more.  
But what had Mr. Chan wanted Felix to ask him? He had a couple questions all right: Why did Mr. Chan make the first move if he was just going to dump Felix later? Why did the beautiful man have to draw Felix in as he does? Why did Mr. Chan have to be so perfect for Felix?  
But he was too afraid to ask any of these questions. At least he could do his homework now.

 

Chan closed the door behind him. He was still shocked that Felix was the new resident, and it hadn’t really worn off yet. He felt a bit cold and looked down. He was shirtless. That whole time. Chan groaned and put the beautiful cake in the fridge, making a mental note to invite some friends over to eat it with. The emotionally exhausted man flopped back down on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He was feeling frustrated. Chan wanted Felix to say that he wanted him too or at least or at least ask why Chan had cut him off at the parking lot. The boy’s silence meant that he really didn’t want Chan. He pulled himself off the couch (with much effort), gulped down a glass of water and two sleeping pills, and set about getting ready for bed. When he was finally all settled in bed, he couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed and turned for what felt like an eternity. Chan contemplated the reason for our existence, solved the failings of communism, and decided that the chicken did indeed come first because the material that eggs are made of is only produced by chickens. The only thing that he couldn’t do was sleep. Seconds turned into minutes which turned into hours. At some point in time, Chan glanced over at his alarm clock for what was probably the hundredth time. It read 4:06.  
‘Fuck it,’ Chan thought, getting out of bed. He pulled on a black Nike t-shirt and gray running shorts, making an impromptu decision to go running an hour earlier today.  
He opened the heavy double door to the apartment complex, the fresh morning air hitting his face, making him instantly alert. Chan ran for a couple hours. He went through his usual route, circled a nearby park, running up and down sidewalks, passing by the library and a crappy, rundown gas station. After a long time, he saw a small cafe and decided to stop for some coffee. Chan loved running early in the morning when no people were around. It felt exhilarating being one of the only people awake. The girl at the counter of the cafe didn’t seem to share Chan’s enthusiasm at being up so early, judging by her sleepy scowl when she shoved his drink in front of him.  
Around 6:50 he made his way back to the apartment building and took a quick shower. He put on a white dress shirt and black dress pants, rolling up the sleeves on the shirt to his forearms. Then he got into his Audi and headed out to school. There was so much to be done before the children came.  
Two hours later, Chan had just finished writing his lesson plans and grading some assignments when his early students came in. Personally, Chan had always come barely on time, frequently bordering on late. It was a small rebellion against his overbearing parents, but because of his persistence he made great grades despite his chronic tardiness and had gone on to graduate from a prestigious college, Seoul National University. People always asked Chan why he chose to work at SK High School when he could have gone on to do greater things. It’s not the like the high school was second-rate, far from it. But his job seemed a little lackluster in face of his double majors in physics and chemistry. Chan dropped his red pen and leaned back in his chair staring out the window, taking in the last of the blooming flowers, withering away with the start of fall. It was also this time of year in Australia when he had last seen that boy.

 

“Hyung! Play with me, play with me!” Chan’s small, 4-year-old neighbor cried, holding his thin arms out as if he wanted a hug, running across the green field toward the reading boy.  
“I’m almost 11, Yongbok. I don’t have time to play with you anymore,” scoffed an indifferent Chan, looking back at his physics textbook. The elder boy heard a little sniffle and looked up from his spot on the grass field to see fat tears dripping down Yongbok’s chubby face.  
“Don’t be a baby. I have to study or my dad will be mad, you know that.” Chan explained impatiently. When the pale boy didn’t stop crying, Chan pulled him down onto the grass beside him and asked, “Want to know about something cool? But you have to promise to keep it a secret!”  
Yongbok stopped crying, hiccuping a bit, and looked curiously into Chan’s eyes with huge, watery brown eyes. “What is it, hyung?”  
“Look,” Chan hugged Yong bok closer until the tiny boy was leaning against his shoulder. “The gravitational field is a simplification of Newton’s theory of gravitation that emerged over a considerable period of time with no clear author that attempts to resolve the problem Newton first addressed of action at a distance--the need for a cause for the gravitational force that propagates from one object to the other. Otherwise, it is difficult to understand how one mass “knows” of the mass, direction, and distance of its partner in the gravitational force.”  
Yongbok giggled and pulled on Chan’s wavy black hair, almost taking out one of his emerald eyes with a stray, chubby fist flying around.  
“I wish hyung was my teacher! I love listening to you talk. Hyung, speak!”  
Chan’s face infused with blood and he looked away, staring at the blue sky, clouding over with autumn weather that was beautiful that time in Australia. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my voice is like everyone else’s.”  
Yongbok giggled but didn’t explain further. He suddenly shot up to his feet and excitedly looked down at Chan. “I’ve got it! You should become a teacher!”  
“Huh?” Chan said, not sure where that came from, “I don’t know… I don’t think my parents would like that.”  
Yongbok just smiled and said, “But what do you think of it?”  
Chan thought about it. He realized that he before now he had no aspirations, nothing to look forward too. He wasn’t even interested in anything. Everything he did was because his parents wanted him to do it. But now, looking at Yongbok’s grinning face he finally had a goal. Chan decided he would be a teacher that others looked up too. His physics book fell out of his grasp and Chan sighed, falling back against the grass, looking up at the sky.  
Yongbok cuddled up beside him, turning on his side so he could study Chan’s face, as the older boy smiled up at the seemingly endless sky.

 

Chan closed his eyes, and he when he opened them he was back in his classroom, no longer on his back staring at the grey sky.  
“Mr. Chan!”  
Chan heard a girl’s voice call his name and when he turned around he saw a blur of pink hair and a pleated mini skirt. The student in question came to a screeching halt in front of Chan’s desk, and Sana Minatozaki stood in front of Chan’s desk.  
“My sea otters are in trouble!” she exclaimed, out of breath from the running. Sana then proceeded to explain to the uninterested man everything about the subject, getting very emotional about it and having heated arguments with herself.  
Chan’s mind slipped away from her endless prattle and he looked out the window again starting to space out when he recognized a short, blonde-haired boy walking through the courtyard three stories below. Felix was walking towards the building that his classroom is in when suddenly Seungmin, the school doctor and a frequent drinking friend of Chan and Jisung’s ran up to Felix from behind and threw an arm around him, laughing when he saw Felix’s scared expression which morphed into a playful glare when the shorter boy realized who it was. Chan’s gut twisted in envy, watching Seungmin being able to touch Felix so easily. He watched as Felix pushed off Seungmin’s arm, and the older man told Felix something and took him by the hand in the direction of the administrative office. Chan watched as they walked off and tried to quench the jealousy flaring up in his stomach.  
“Mr. Chan?” Sana asked, stopping mid-ramble. “Are you still listening?”  
Chan’s head whipped over to look at her, a guilty smile at getting caught not paying attention, playing across his face.  
“Of course. You were saying something about pandas going extinct?” Mr. Chan said, only having heard snippets of her chatter.  
“Mr. Chan!” Sana pouted in mock hurt, puffing out her cheeks in a cute way. “I was talking about sea otters going extinct.”  
Chan chuckled, getting out of his chair, and patted her head in apology.  
“I’m sorry, Sana. I’m a little distracted today. The bell’s about to ring soon, why don’t you find your seat now okay?” Chan suggested gently. Sana whined but walked over to her seat.  
A few minutes later, the bell rang and the last few dregs of kids came in. But Felix was still missing. Chan looked out the window in the near-empty courtyard but he didn’t see him. Chan sighed and stood at the front of the class.  
“Okay class, open up your books to page 34…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've written the story further ahead on random scraps of paper as things come to me but for some reason, I haven't been typing them out. Slowly but surely I'll get to the end of this.


	9. Daffodil

Felix was walking to his classroom, faintly dreading and anticipating seeing Chan after yesterday, when suddenly something abruptly crashed against the small boy. Felix let out a shrill shriek, ready to defend himself against the unknown assailant when he recognized the laughing face of Dr. Seungmin. Felix had decided to call him that. Calling him by only his first name seemed too rude of him, but the doctor did tell him to use it, so Felix chose a happy medium. 

“Doctor! You almost gave me a heart attack,” Felix glared, pushing the other man’s arm off his small shoulders.

Dr. Seungmin smiled and dutifully replied, “Don’t worry I’m trained in CPR. I’ll save you!”    
He chased Felix around, laughing like a child, trying to breath into his mouth.

Felix mumbled around his hands covering his mouth, “Why did you come over to me just now?” 

Dr. Seungmin straightened up, his eyes brightening. “Right! I was supposed to take you to the principal's office.” The tracksuit-wearing man grabbed Felix’s wrist and began dragging him in the direction of a small but centrally located building near the entrance of the school.

“The office? Why-” “Hurry, hurry,” Dr. Seungmin interrupted, the two fast-walking to the smaller building. “I’m sure Woojin-hyung will excuse you from your first period, don’t worry about a tardy.”

Dr. Seungmin continued pulling Felix along at a half-jog, half-run. Soon the two males arrived in front of the door to the principal’s office. Felix’s hands began to sweat, his brain nervously thinking back to all the things he could have one on his first day of school that deserved a trip to the principal's office.

Unfortunately, he could think of multiple things. The fact that he could hear a man’s voice yelling behind the closed door didn’t do anything to make him feel any better about his current predicament.

Dr. Seungmin casually opened the door of frosted glass to reveal a light brown-haired man in a suit with his back turned to them. Felix quickly realized that the man who he assumed to be the principal was yelling at someone through a phone he had pressed against his cheek. Dr. Seungmin mouthed for Felix to sit in one of the two seats positioned in front of the mahogany desk. Felix complied, even more scared when he saw Seungmin quickly leave the office and shut the door behind him.

The principal huffed and yelled a goodbye, hanging up the phone and turning to his visitor who was perched expectantly on the edge of the seat, running his sweaty hands along hid dark gray skinny jeans.

“Hello, I’m Principal Kim Woojin. We welcome you to our school! I’m sorry that I couldn’t greet you and give you a tour of the school yesterday, I had urgent business to attend. Nice to meet you… Felix, was it?” Principal Kim said while sitting down and he leaned forward with his hands clasped together on the desk.

“Um, yes. Nice to meet you too,” Felix started shakily, clearing his throat before speaking again. “May I ask why you called me here?” Felix inquired respectfully, praying to any deity that listened that Principal Kim didn’t know about Chan and Felix’s… escapade.

“Oh, well, as you might know, you scored very low on the placement test for foreign students in third year, so I looked at your second-year course requirements for all the subjects at the high school you attended in Australia.

“I realized that there is a huge gap of in the education requirements at Anderson High School from last year to SK High School’s course requirements this year. Your current education level reflects that of our 2nd years than our 3rd years.

Principal Kim paused for a second, seeming to remember something.

“Typically I would be having this kind of conversation with your parents as well, but no names were written down under guardians in your files. Was that a mistake or will they not be participating in your high school experience?”

Felix’s face darkened and he mumbled, “No, it’s not a mistake. Can’t you just talk to me?”

Woojin pleasantly smiled with a hint of pity in his eyes and shrugged, “Of course, you are legally an adult after all.”

“As I was leading up to earlier, you will have to make a choice. I have looked over our sophomore criteria, and I believe with the education instilled in you as of yet, that moving down a grade and repeating sophomore year again would be a good thing for you so that you aren’t struggling for your entire time here.”

Felix shifted in his seat, not really liking what he was hearing. Principal Kim was probably trying to be respectful, but it sounded to Felix like he was being called stupid. The ‘proposition’ put before him wasn’t even in the form of a question. So much for a choice. Felix was about to reluctantly agree when the chestnut-haired man began speaking again, cutting into the silence.

“But of course you don’t have to do that.”

Felix looked up from his lap in shock and Principal Kim smiled at the blonde boy. 

“I know you were the top of your grade back in Australia, and I kind of suspected that you wouldn’t want to repeat a grade--most kids wouldn’t. You can stay as a junior, but with one condition.”

Felix was a little worried he relaxed too early when he curiously questioned, “What is it?”

Principal Kim leaned back in his chair and said, “You would need to be tutored by a teacher of my choosing to catch up with your studies until they mark you off as sufficient. I will follow your progress, of course. But let me warn you, our education standards are higher than any other high school’s in this province, and Korea already had a very hard education system compared to all other countries.”

Felix smiled brightly and without a second’s hesitation said, “I’ll do it! I love challenges and studying is fun for me.”

Felix walked out of the principal’s office much happier than when he had walked in. Truth be told, he had also been kind of worried about the level of learning when he had completed the homework late last night. It had taken him much longer than it should have and it was at a much higher level than anything he had learned in Australia. He wasn’t too happy that the tutoring was from 6:00 pm to 9:00 pm but what could he do. He hoped that the teacher who would tutor him would be nice. Felix had to get their stamp of approval soon so that he could prove to Principal Kim that he could easily make it. Felix clutched the late pass that the principal wrote for him before he shooed him out of his office in his hands, checking his phone’s clock. First period was already over and his second period was P.E., so Felix jogged over to the locker rooms to get changed. 

In the locker rooms, a visibly upset Jeongin tackled Felix to the ground when he saw him. In between hiccups, the little cutie said that he was so worried when Felix didn’t show up at the cafe after a long time. 

Minho and Hyunjin walked over to the pair still on the floor just then and Minho told Felix that the three of them came to visit him in the nurse’s office, but he was still asleep. Seungmin had told them not to wake the sleeping boy so they left.

During this, Jeongin slowly got off the blonde boy and Hyunjin helped Felix off the floor. The shorter boy smiled and thanked him, hoping that this meant that Hyunjin was warming up to him. After Jeongin completely confirmed that there was nothing wrong with the Aussie boy’s health the boys went to their lockers to change.

Out on the field, Mr. Han pulled Felix aside and asked, “You feeling okay? You should have told me if you weren’t feeling well yesterday.”

“I’m so sorry,” Felix said, biting his lower lip a bad habit he could never get rid of. The boy smiled sheepishly, “I’m feeling perfectly fine now, it was just a bit of heatstroke.” 

Mr. Han grinned down at Felix in relief and ran a hand through his reddish-blonde hair.

“I’m glad to hear it,” the man simply said before he caught sight of his antsy class. Mr. Han stalked over to the spot of grass where the students were mingling, pulling out his megaphone on the way over. As Felix walked over to rejoin his friends, he heard Mr. Han call out, “We’re heading over to the tennis courts today,” to which the students all groaned, somebody grumbling, “You should have told us earlier, the tennis courts are on the other side of the school!”

Mr. Han ignored the students' cries of protest and turned to the pink-haired girl to his right.

“Sana, can you go grad 32 tennis rackets from the equipment closet? You can bring a friend to help you carry them,” he asked, handing her the key.

“Sure thing, teach,” she cheerfully exclaimed, walking off with Nayeon.

As the class walked in the direction of the tennis courts, Jeongin pulled Minho into a long argument on whether unicorns exist or not, the younger boy pointedly stating they exist and yelling at Minho for ruining his childhood when he contradicted him.

“But there is no evidence that they exist,” a practical Minho fumed.

“Unicorns don’t need evidence. They exist in our emotions,” Jeongin retorted. He grabbed Hyunjin’s arm and hugged it really tight. The cute boy looked up at Hyunjin with big, sparkling brown eyes and said, “Hyunjinnie agrees with me, don’t you?” 

Jeongin leaned in really close, close enough for his citrusy scent to encase Hyunjin.

Hyunjin’s normally passive face went red and he muttered, “Of course. Unicorns definitely exist if you say they do.”

Minho rolled his eyes and said, “You’re only saying that because you like—” before Hyunjin quickly ripped out of Jeongin’s grip and covered Minho’s mouth with his hand.

“Do not finish that sentence,” he warned the chuckling brown-haired boy who was licking the dancer’s hand. Minho put his hands up in surrender, a conspiratory grin spreading across his face, only shrugging when an oblivious Jeongin forgot all about his precious unicorns and tried to coax the rest of the unfinished sentence out of Minho.

Felix took in the scene playing out before his eyes and it slowly dawned on him what was going on. Hyunjin obviously likes Jeongin and Minho knows, but Jeongin is oblivious to the quieter boy’s feelings. The Aussie’s face must have shown some understanding because Minho drifted over to Felix after Jeongin decided he wouldn’t tell him anything and had begun questioning Hyunjin. 

“Hyunjin likes Jeongin a lot doesn’t he?” Felix questioned Minho when Jeongin left to annoy Hyunjin.

Minho seemed a little surprised initially but chuckled and sadly said, “You could tell after only a day? Well of course, Hyunjinnie has never been that discreet with his feelings.”

“Jeongin doesn’t know does he?” 

Minho shook his head and looked at Jeongin jumping like a rabbit trying to muss up a laughing Hyunjin’s hair.

No, Hyunjin has been too scared to tell him. I know he’s afraid that it might destroy their friendship, and Jeonginnie is very oblivious so he hasn’t picked up on it. He’s always been like that. But that’s something I envy about him. Anything could happen to him, bad or good, and he’ll only see the positive.”

Minho laughed and out of the corner of his eyes spotted a dark figure on the outskirts of the group with two guys trailing him.

“By the way, don’t you sit next to Changbin in class? He was asking everyone if they knew your number yesterday. Seemed like our teacher had told him to relay the homework to you since you were out.”

“Oh really?” Felix said staring at the tall, slightly muscular black-haired boy, almost having a heart attack when he saw him pull out a cigarette and one of his posse light it up.

“Is he smoking?! But that’s against school policy!” Felix almost screamed, glancing at Mr. Han who was busy talking to a couple kids to notice.

Minho glanced over to see him release a puff of smoke and sighed.

“Changbin is the school troublemaker and bully; he has been since freshman year. Even the teachers don’t mess with him anymore. Back in our first year he beat up a senior within an inch of his life and gave the teacher who attempted to break them up a black eye. Jae-sunbae was in the hospital for two weeks and transferred schools when he was well enough to walk. Now Changbin just smokes and sleeps during class. He hasn’t picked a victim to his bullying in a few months now.”

Jeongin came over, pulling a pink Hyunjin with entwined hands. “Are you two talking about the incident with Changbin?” he whisper-shouted.

“Yeah,” Felix whisper-shouted back.

“Did Minho-hyung tell you the reason he beat our sunbae up?

“No,” Felix whispered, and he leaned in closer when Jeongin motioned for him to do so.

“Well, of course, the school says it was uncalled for, but according to some rumors going around, Jae-sunbae was bullying Changbin about being gay and saying that was the reason his mom died. He said that she couldn’t hold onto life with her already failing heart knowing that her husband had abandoned her and her only child was gay. That was when punches starting flying.”

Felix stole another glance at Changbin, who was snuffing out his cigarette in the dirt when he looked up, almost as if he felt the shorter boy’s eyes on him. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds, two boys without parents.

_ A bully? He just looks sad,  _ Felix thought to himself as their eyes continue to meet through the sea of heads.

Changbin’d phone rings then, and the black-haired boy breaks eye contact and walks away from the group, waving off his posse when they move to follow him. The two boys look at each other, a knowing glance running between them, but they turned away from the dark male and rejoined the class. 

Felix had still been standing in place, staring at where Changbin had stood just two minutes ago when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The Australian boy’s skinny body jumped almost a foot in the air and he gave out a girly yelp. He whipped around and saw Hyunjin holding two tennis rackets. The dancer chuckled a bit at Felix’s yelp causing the blonde boy’s freckled cheeks to go red in embarrassment. Hyunjin held out one of the rackets to the blushing boy.”Are you going to join us at the tennis courts?” Hyunjin asked, raising an eyebrow. Felix’s eyes widened and he realized at that moment that they had arrived at the end of the school where the tennis courts were. Felix grinned and replied, “of course,” and the two boys ran off to rejoin the others.

 

 

 

Chan was replying to some parent's emails when he heard a knock at the classroom door. It slid open to reveal Principal Woojin. Chan turned away from the computer screen when his boss loosened his tie a bit and sat on Chan' s desk, perched on a corner.

"Hey Channie, I have a favor to ask."

Chan groaned and lay his head down on his desk. "How come you only come here to ask favors of me anymore? We've known each other for almost 2 years now."

Woojin clicked his tongue against his teeth and patted Chan's back in a fake imitation of sympathy. 

"I need you to tutor a student for me. From 6:00 to 9:00 in the evening, every day."

"What? No. My nights are my precious alone time."

Woojin stared down Chan and reminded him for what felt like the thousandth time, "You still owe me from when you broke my grandmother's 15,800,000 won porcelain vase from the Joseon Dynasty. It was a rare item, the only vase left in the collection. I still can't believe you got so wasted that you dropped it after trying to waltz with it."

Chan rolled his eyes and sighed, already knowing that Woojin would pull this card.

"So unless you want to pay me back, all I ask is this small favor. You'll only have to do it until you proclaim him proficient enough to work at our standards, so maybe for a couple months or so."

Chan rubbed his face, not liking the thought but not being able to say no.

"Come on, you're the only teacher I know with enough integrity to actually teach him until he is caught up and not just sign off because they don't want to teach overtime."

"Okay, okay. Where do I meet him?"

"I told him to be in this classroom by the end of the school. If you two want to change the location for your future sessions then feel free."

Woojin got up from the desk and walked to the door. He looked back at a frazzled Chan and said, "good luck".


	10. Rhododendron

Tennis was infinitely better than running. Felix was currently playing Jeongin in a singles match, and despite it being the blonde’s first time playing tennis he was winning every single game, getting Jeongin more and more worked up (which was very cute to watch).

Minho was flirting with Mr. Han, asking the young teacher to help him, resulting in the older man’s arms around his waist, holding his hands over the racket to show him how to properly swing. Hyunjin rolled his eyes watching the two, and Felix remembered him mentioning that Minho won a couple tennis championships when he was in middle school. Mr. Han’s face went bright red as Minho pushed his ass back against the older man’s crotch bending over to grab the fallen tennis ball. But Mr. Han didn’t move away. Minho caught Felix’s stare and stuck his tongue out at him, turning his attention back to flirting with their teacher who didn’t seem to hate his sexy student’s attention.

“Damn it! Felix-hyung, are you sure this is your first time playing?”

Felix nodded and laughed as Jeongin groaned and pulled his hair. Hyunjin jumped off the bench near the end of the net and changed the scoreboard. Felix 5 games, Jeongin 0 games.

After Felix beat Jeongin in 3 more matches, Hyunjin once, and losing to Minho twice (much to Mr. Han’s surprise), the bell rang and the students out on the courts raced back to the locker rooms.

Felix had been ignoring all thoughts of Mr. Chan up to this point, but as their inevitable encounter was nearing his heart started fluttering a bit faster. The small boy put a hand over his chest and tried to calm himself down, but nothing seemed to work. Soon, he gave up and as he walked to his homeroom class with Minho, Hyunjin, and Jeongin he decided that not making a fool of himself should be the highest priority. But what would Mr. Chan say when he saw him? Felix shuddered in anticipation.

The blonde boy nervously slid open the door and with as much confidence he could muster, strode into the room. He saw his teacher sitting at his desk. Memories of Felix bent over the desk trapped by the older man’s body and his rough hands, his cum splattering across the desk without even being touched surfaced in Felix’s mind, making his face go red.

Mr. Chan looked up at Felix standing at the front of the classroom as if lost. Their eyes met and… Mr. Chan just looked away passively, as if nothing had transpired between them yesterday.

 _What the hell_ Felix thought indignantly, finding his seat after giving up trying to find any sort of emotion in the other man’s gray eyes. What did Felix expect? He’s probably one of many quick fucks to his beautiful teacher. He had been worrying and worrying over what Mr. Chan would say when they met again, but the man just ignored him! Well, two could play at that game.

Felix dropped his backpack on the floor next to his desk with a huff. He sat down and pulled out his notebook and history textbook. The second bell rang, signaling the start of third period. Mr. Chan walked up to the podium at the front of the classroom and slammed his books against it a couple times to get everyone’s attention. The class quieted down and Mr. Chan announced to the class, “Pass up your homework from last night and call out ‘here’ when I call your name.”

Felix accepted the papers from the girl behind him and added his own to the stack before passing it up.

“Nayeon,” Mr. Chan called, scanning the room. “Here” came the reply.

“Mark.”

“Here.”

“Sana.”

“Here.”

The list went on, but Felix began to space out. He took the opportunity to stare at the man standing at the front of the class, anything the man was saying didn’t process. Mr. Chan licked his lips and absentmindedly brushed back his ebony hair with his long, skilled fingers. Felix’s eyes followed every motion. Felix’s hands twitched, wanting to be the one to run his hands through that soft, black hair. He wanted to feel his teachers lips against his skin, wanting his to bend Felix over and fuck him for real this time.

_Master…_

Felix shut his eyes and squeezed his legs together tightly willing for his heart to stop pounding so fast. Turns out his affection for his teacher was going to be harder to handle than he thought

“Felix.”

Felix shook his head, squeezing his eyes tighter together and willing the memory of the sound his name in the man’s deep voice to disappear, when he heard it again and a bit more insistent this time.

“Felix.”

Felix’s eyes snapped to the front and found Mr. Chan and the rest of the class looking at him.

“H-huh?” Felix barely stuttered out causing half the class to giggle, but Mr. Chan’s unwavering face didn’t even twitch.

“Say ‘here’, “ Jeongin whispered to Felix, and Felix recalled that they were still calling role.

“Here!” he blurted out with more force than necessary, covering his burning face with his arms.

Mr. Chan continued to look over at Felix but Felix wasn’t bold enough to look back. He already acted like an idiot and class hasn’t even officially started yet. From then on, the class went on without a hitch. Felix never raised his hand and Mr. Chan never called on him.

By the end of fifth period, Felix was exhausted and starving. Surviving through all his morning classes had been a struggle, but Felix had gotten through it. He walked with Minho and Jeongin to the cafeteria (Hyunjin skipping lunch in favor of dance practice). After waiting in the long line, the three boys headed over to an open table.

“Phew,” Minho sighed, plopping down into his seat. “Fourth period was really hard.”

Jeongin and Felix heavily agreed as Minho said, “We had never done that much data analysis in chem last year. I was swamped.”

Felix nodded and Jeongin went on a full blown rant regarding the unfairness of work in schools these days. Felix grinned at Jeongin’s cute face, cheeks puffed out in annoyance.

Felix sipped on a spoonful of soup, feeling eyes burning a hole through the side of his head. The blonde boy turned to see a familiar face with wavy black hair, a pair of gray, almost silver, eyes, and a strong jawline. Felix choked on his soup, coughing loudly. Why was Mr. Chan eating in the student cafeteria? He recognized Mr. Han and Principal Kim sitting with him and laughing. Mr. Chan looked away as soon as Felix caught him staring, the beginnings of a blush staining his cheeks. Felix was slightly surprised that Mr. Chan’s face wasn’t graced with that blank look he sported all day, but he was happy it was gone. Felix turned back to his meal, pretending to not notice, but it felt nice to know that he wasn’t the only one who cared.


	11. Bleeding Heart Flower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is definitely much smuttier than some of the other ones. We are finally getting to what I promised you, boys and girls!

The three boys set their trays at the designated area in the cafeteria and headed back to class. Jeongin and Minho entered their classroom in front of Felix, chattering amongst themselves. As Felix was walking over to his seat by the window, Felix overheard two of his classmates, Hwasa and Solar, talking about joining the Little Chefs club.

“Ooh! What is that?” The blonde boy asked excitedly, bounding over to the two girls.

They looked a little surprised, but Solla grinned and asked, “It’s a club for aspiring bakers. We all learn and make a dessert each week and then critique each others’ handiworks. It’s every Monday after school. Are you interested in joining as well?”

Felix’s eyes widening and his smile was blinding. “Yes! That sounds perfect!”

Jeongin walked over at that moment saying hi to the two girls and boy as the three excitedly talked about baking. Felix turned around and said an excited "Hello!" almost singing it out with how happy he felt.

Jeongin looked a little taken aback but slung his arms around the blonde boy. "What's got you so excited, hyung?"

"I'm going to join the Little Chefs club so I can extend my knowledge of baking."

“You know how to bake, hyung?”

Felix turned to the dimpled boy and exclaimed, “Yeah, baking is my ultimate hobby! Hwasa-noona told me that club meetings were on Wednesdays. Do you want to join with me?

Jeongin quickly sputtered out, “No thanks, hyung. The few times I tried cooking I ended up having to call the fire department.” Jeongin shivered from the awful flashbacks.

Felix pouted at the thought of being left alone. Jeongin felt bad for the boy and said, "Hey if you don't want to join alone you can have Mr. Anchovies-on-Pizza join you."

Minho shouted exasperatedly across the room from where he was sitting, "It tastes good! Why do you insult my choice of pizza this way?"

Felix laughed so hard he started coughing. Jeongin rushed over and hit his back a couple times, giggling as well. Felix swallowed hard and thanked the other boy.

At that moment, the classroom door slid open and Mr. Chan stepped into the room. Felix almost choked again because as his gaze slid from Mr. Chan's beautiful face to his chest he saw that the top of the man’s shirt was unbuttoned. Felix could see his defined chest underneath, the flimsy, white shirt shifting to expose strong rippling muscle as Mr. Chan walked to the podium at the front of the classroom. All the students headed to their seats while Felix was unable to move. He made a small noise and hurriedly looked away at the floor, cheeks hot.

He heard a girl jokingly ask, “Teacher, why is your shirt unbuttoned? Our innocent eyes can’t handle it."

Some giggling and he heard his teacher’s sheepish chuckle. “Oops, sorry children, I spilled water on it and had to dry it. But I doubt you’re as innocent as you say.”

The majority of the children looked down at their desks, proving their teacher's point. 

Felix glanced over at the teacher again, almost sighing when he saw that the older man had buttoned up his shirt again. Exactly when Felix remembered that he was still standing in the middle of the room, gray eyes met hazel ones, and Felix flushed under the dark gaze of his teacher. They stared at each other for a bit too long, long enough for the class to notice the tension. Felix had been sexually frustrated all day, memories and fantasies of Mr. Chan at the forefront of his mind at all times, and this was just the last straw. Felix’s eyes darted to the side and licked his lips in embarrassment, Mr. Chan’s eyes following the small movement. Felix imagined Mr. Chan fucking him against the wall, on his desk, against the window to show off Felix as the older man's slut. Felix's mouth got increasingly dry as each fantasy played itself out in his mind.

“Felix?” Mr. Chan said slowly, dragging out the name. The way he stared at Felix was almost... electric.  
Felix blushed even more if it was possible, heart rate spiking at just the sound of his name on the older man’s lips.

“Ye-yes?” the boy stuttered out, swallowing hard.

“Take your seat, please.”

Felix panted and almost whined out loud. He needed to be filled, for his dirty desires to be sated. He tried to walk over to his seat but he wasn't able to force his legs to work. Minho, sitting a couple rows away from where he was standing frozen in place, stood up and quickly made his way over to him. He whispered to Felix, “Are you not feeling well? You don’t look alright.”

The brown-haired laid a hand on the feverish skin of his forehead and that was all it took for the arousal coursing through Felix’s veins to unleash hell upon his wrecked body. Felix whipped around and bolted out the door, shaky legs blindly carrying him to the bathroom he had spotted earlier in the day. In the bathroom, he quickly glanced around, a small warning bell at the back of his mind telling him to check the stalls, but Felix’s growing erection took control and Felix just ran into the closest stall, fumbling to lock it behind him. He just had to hope nobody was there. The boy fell against the wall of the stall, huffing as he almost ripped his pants off in his struggle to remove them. He slid his hands up under his shirt He imagined that instead of his small, clumsy hands running over his body they were Mr. Chan’s big, steady ones.

He groaned as those sinful hands ran over his hard nipples, pulling and twisting them. He turned around, his hot cheek pressed against the cool wall. He pulled down his pants and underwear to his ankles. Felix put two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking and deepthroating himself with the digits. He closed his eyes in pleasure, and when he opened his eyes it was Mr. Chan fucking his mouth with his long fingers. The older man harshly shoved them into Felix’s throat, again and again, facefucking the boy until tears were escaping down his cheeks.

When his fingers were coated with enough spit, Mr. Chan circled Felix’s convulsing entrance, Felix making a desperate keening sound, wanting to be filled with anything. After a few more seconds of torture, Mr. Chan suddenly pushed the fingers in Felix’s tight entrance, causing Felix to moan loudly from the beautiful stretch. He set a fast, punishing pace expertly hitting that bundle of nerves that had Felix moaning for more. Felix’s legs were weak and trembled but the wall steadied him. Mr. Chan just kept slamming his fingers in and out of Felix, as obscene words poured out of the boy's mouth.

At one point Felix’s eyes shot open and he screamed, “Master! Fuck m-me! Aahhh don’t stop, Master, I’ll be your good little slut! Please!” His hips pushed off the stall wall to meet the fingers, forcing them deeper as he rode out his orgasm. Felix turned toward the toilet and cum shot out in waves of his steadily wilting cock out in it, trembling even harder as he came with his dick untouched and four fingers in his ass. When he was done cumming, Felix slid to the floor, eyes half-lidded.

He slid his slippery fingers out of his ass, his mind’s image of Mr. Chan gone and instead replaced by a scene showcasing a dirty boy in a dirty bathroom.

Felix cleaned his ass and fingers with toilet paper, pulling up his pants and walking to the sinks on weak legs. He stood in front of the mirror, slowly and shamefully washing his hands over and over and over. He stared back at himself at his still wide-blown pupils, messed up hair, and raw, mistreated lips. The shame he felt at getting so turned on by even just the thought of his teacher bit through him like a knife. And in a sick way made him feel proud.

Felix splashed some water on his face, dried himself off, and headed back to the classroom.

 

 

As the boy hurried out of the bathroom, he didn't hear one of the locks on a stall door open with a faint _click_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG WHO??!! Actually, I know but I'm not telling! XD


	12. Cactus Flower

The door of a nearby stall unlocked and was pushed open, revealing a nonplussed Changbin, breathing heavily. He had come out when he heard the running water turn off and light, hurried footsteps made their way out of the bathroom.  _ What the hell was that? _ Changbin thought, his shaking hand grabbing for a smoke to find that there were none left.

The dark-haired boy had just come in here to smoke and think, as he sometimes does when skipping class. Suddenly he heard someone running through the hall, unsteady footsteps getting louder as they drew near. Changbin didn’t want someone to catch him with a cigarette in his mouth so he quickly hid in one of the stalls, extinguishing his cigarette against the wall. 

Almost a second after he closed the stall door, someone rushed into the bathroom, slamming the stall door behind them. Changbin inwardly chuckled at their enthusiasm to do their business. He reached for another cigarette when he heard a muffled groan, almost like they were in pain. Changbin’s eyes widened. Did they need help? Maybe they were hurt. Changbin was about to unlock his stall to see if they needed assistance when he heard a breathy moan.  _ Oh.  _

His cheeks turned red as he heard more panting and moans. He slowly retracted his hand from the lock. Changbin should have left right then and there, but his feet stayed rooted to the floor as the mysterious boy softly moaned and sighed. 

Changbin tried to block out the obscene noises coming from the boy to no avail. When heard the boy sucking and gagging on something (presumably his fingers as there was no one else there), Changbin noticed that his pants felt a little too tight for comfort. Sweat beaded across Changbin’s forehead as he reached down to unzip his pants, pulling out his hard dick. He dipped a thumb in the slit at the top of it and spread his precum over its length. 

The tall boy leaned against the wall, working his hand up and down his dick. He heard the faint sound of a body slapping against the stall wall. It sounded like the boy was getting off by fucking his own ass.

_ Ugh, that’s so hot _ Changbin thought, keeping in a low groan. He increased his pace, jacking off at the same time as the boy’s fingers pushing into his ass. The dark-haired boy imagined that it was him roughly slamming into that tight heat over and over. He imagined the boy looking at him with a heated gaze, moaning out swear words and gasping when Changbin hit that spot. Changbin was spiraling higher and higher, he was going to cum soon. 

The mysterious boy’s moans were getting louder to the point where he was almost screaming. Suddenly he yelled out in a raw, cracked moan, “Master! Fuck m-me! Aahhh don’t stop, Master, I’ll be your good little slut! Please!”

Those desperate words pushed Changbin over the edge. He saw white sparks in his vision and couldn’t control his low moan of pleasure as strings of cum shot from his cock, splattering across the stall door. He belatedly froze, afraid the boy heard the noise but after it was evident he didn’t, Changbin cleaned himself and the stall door up. 

And that’s how he found himself standing in the middle of the bathroom, an empty pack of cigarettes crushed in his fist and a dumbfounded expression evident on his dark features. 

As he washed his hands in the sink, Changbin was staring off into space and thinking  _ I wonder who that was… _

  
  
  


Felix stood outside his classroom door in embarrassment. He watched Mr. Chan teaching as if one of his students hadn’t run out of the room just 10 minutes ago. The ashamed boy didn’t want to face the multitude of questions and stares when he went back in but he had no choice. He couldn’t stand out in this hallway forever. 

Felix sucked in a deep breath, steadying himself as he slid open the door. 

31 pairs of eyes met his downturned ones as he made his way over to his seat in silence. Nobody asked anything, not even Mr. Chan, but he heard them whispering amongst themselves. 

_ “Do you think he has a mental issue?” _

_ “What the hell was that?” _

_ “Ugh look, it’s the attention whore.” _

_ “Is he trying to disrupt class?” _

Felix just slowly pulled out his materials for class and boldly met the eyes of Mr. Chan, as if almost challenging him to say something. 

Mr. Chan looked the boy up and down and chuckled as if he just solved a mystery.

Returning his attention back to the still-muttering class, the black-haired man hit the podium a couple of times to cease the hateful whispering and turned back to the board. He continued his lesson on Plato, not looking at Felix again after that. 

The blonde boy immersed himself in learning, ignoring the three confused stares coming from his friends behind him. 

Sixth and seventh period finally finished, leaving a small break before their eighth and final period of the day. Jeongin bounded over happily to Felix’s desk followed by Minho and Hyunjin. 

“Finally, another day of school is almost over! Hyung, we are heading over to the arcade to play some games, do you want to come with us?”

Felix nodded enthusiastically, but then suddenly he remembered that he had tutoring after school.  

“I’m so sorry, Jeonginnie. I totally forgot to tell you guys that I have tutoring every day after school since I’m behind.”

Jeongin whined and clung on to Felix’s arm. “Nooo hyung! What will I do without you?”

Minho pulled Jeongin off Felix and ruffled his hair. “Jeongin, studying is more important than going to an arcade.” He turned back to Felix. 

“Until when do you need to get tutoring for?”

Felix chuckled hesitantly and said, “The principal said it was until the teacher deemed me all caught up. Which is why I’m hoping for a nice teacher.”

“I would be worried if I were you,” Hyunjin interjected. “I had to be tutored back in our first year because I was failing my Korean literature class, and my assigned tutor, Ms. Yang, was a nightmare.” 

He shuddered at the thought of her and continued. 

“She always made me stay after school very late. Once, she made me stay here until 1 a.m.! Also, if I ever answered more than 5 problems wrong, she would make me clean the whole gym until the floor shined and everything was put away perfectly.”

As Hyunjin explained how harsh his tutor was, Felix began to sweat. He had kind of been hoping for a laid back teacher who would quickly be able to teach him and then leave him to his own devices, but after hearing descriptions of the teachers who also work as tutors his hope was beginning to fade. They were all either really harsh, horrible teachers, or very OCD when it comes to how perfectly one would need to complete their assignments. Upon seeing Felix’s nervousness, Minho laughed and patted him on the back.

“Don’t worry too much, Lix. I wouldn’t let Hyunjinnie here freak you out too much, he just happened to get all the shitty teachers. I always knew he was unlucky.”

Felix smiled appreciatively as if those words had comforted him but he was still agitated. His foot was  _ tap-tap-tapping _ away on the wooden floorboards of the classroom, some classmates turning around to shoot him dirty glares. But none of them said anything, too afraid of crossing Mr. Chan during his lecture. Felix caught his mind wandering and slapped his face a couple of times to focus. He went back to diligently taking notes, pushing thoughts of his near doom out of his head for now.


	13. Red Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay not going to lie, this chapter is literally just smut.

Felix heard the last school bell ring and kids almost jumped out of their chairs in excitement. They flooded out of the doors, loudly laughing with their friends.

Felix was still sitting at his desk, all his books still out. He nervously chewed on his lip, trying to cram as much as he could before his tutor came in. He didn’t want to seem like an idiot. The last dregs of kids left the classroom and the only people left were Felix and Mr. Chan, who was still busy erasing the whiteboard.

Felix watched, mesmerized by his teacher’s powerful back muscles shifting under his shirt. When he finished, Mr. Chan threw the eraser on the rack and turned around to catch Felix staring. Felix blushed and ducked his head hoping to god that he didn’t come over, but Mr. Chan grinned and walked over to where the boy was still sitting.

He pulled up a seat in front of Felix’s desk and sat down in it. The two stared at each other for a few long seconds when suddenly Mr. Chan burst out laughing.

Felix gaped at him and his cheeks turned red at the beautiful sound.

“What’s so funny?” Felix asked indignantly, “I’m waiting for my tutor to come, so if you are waiting for me to leave—“

Mr. Chan merely shook his head and leaned forward until his elbows rested on Felix’s desk his chin in his hands. Felix gulped and almost instinctively drew back.

“I’m your tutor.”

The words almost didn’t register in Felix’s head, he sat there in blank confusion, and then suddenly he nearly screamed, “HUUHHH?”

Mr. Chan laughed again and ran a hand through his ebony hair.

“I didn’t know for sure until you said something right now, but I kind of guessed it was you since no one was doing so badly in my classes that the principal would specifically ask for me to tutor them.”

Mr. Chan looked down at his watch and stood up, pushing away the chair he had stolen and making his way up to the board. “Don’t be afraid to move up closer,” a still-shocked Felix heard from the front of the classroom.

The blonde boy gathered himself as best as he could and, grabbing his books and pencils, made his way to the first row in the front of the classroom.

Mr. Chan set his hands on his podium and asked, “So, what would you like to cover first?”

Felix just stared up at him in awed silence. Mr. Chan clapped his hands together.

“Since you already speak English, why don’t we just get that out of the way since all I’ll have to teach you is my different testing methods.” Felix nodded and opened his notebook to take notes.

Mr. Chan turned to the board and in fluent English tinted with an light Australian accent said, “The test will mainly focus on conjugations, past, present, and future. You will be tested on punctuation placement and sentence structure which even you might find some difficulty with. Also—“

“Wait,” Felix said in surprise. “You’re Australian too?”

Mr. Chan stopped talking and turned around. “Did I not tell you? Yeah, I grew up in Perth.”

“Really?! I grew up in Perth too!”

Mr. Chan’s eyes crinkled as he grinned. “Woah I might have seen you around. This must be fate,” he said, laughing.

Felix blushed at the sound of Mr. Chan deep, sexy chuckle and dropped his gaze back down to his notebook. Fate? Felix pinched his thigh and tried his best to calm down.

The blonde boy was in shock of the duality of his teacher. The dare-he-say cute man he saw before him was nothing like the dark and sexy man who finger-fucked him the other day. Mr. Chan turned back to the board and they continued with the lesson, moving on to math shortly after.

Felix was in awe of Mr. Chan’s teaching style. He talked slow enough that Felix could follow along and understand but fast enough that the boy was always on his toes and never bored for a second.

Felix bit his lip and fiddled with his hair, bad habits of his that he could never stop, as he wrote, glancing up to catch Mr. Chan intensely looking at him a few times but in those instances the older man would just continue on a bit faster.

In his fervor of note-taking Felix didn’t notice Mr. Chan slowly meandering away from the board and over to his desk.

“If you know the lengths of two sides of a triangle, you can calculate the value of angle theta using trigonometry. The functions of sine, cosine, and tangent can be calculated…”

Felix looked up mid-writing after registering that Mr. Chan had trailed off and almost jumped back in shock when he realized that Mr. Chan was standing right in front of his desk.

The teacher stared at him with a sinful gaze that made Felix feel tingly inside. Mr. Chan tossed the textbook he was referencing to the side and leaned against the desk, crowding Felix’s space and making it hard for him to breath. He stared up into his teacher’s stormy gray eyes and audibly gulped.

“What are you doing? Someone might see,” Felix worriedly said, glancing at the small classroom windows looking out into the hallway.

“But you’re not pushing me away,” the teacher observed. “Fuck, I can’t stay still anymore,” Mr. Chan breathed, slowly leaning further across the desk, inching closer and closer to Felix.

“You’re so fucking sexy.” His lips were right next to Felix’s ear at this point and the boy shuddered, melting into Chan’s dark whispers.

He closed his eyes and stifled the urge to moan as the older man reached down to caress his face in an almost possessive way, longingly dragging his finger along the blushing boy’s plump lips.

Mr. Chan suddenly leaned in, scraping his teeth against the shell of Felix’s ear as he whispered, “You ran out of the room and jerked off earlier, didn’t you?”

Felix gasped and jerked back in surprise, shame written across his face. Mr. Chan smirked.

“I guess I was right then. What a naughty baby boy.” Mr. Chan walked around the desk to Felix’s side, pushing Felix’s books and materials off the desk and grabbed a fistful of his hair. This time Felix couldn’t restrain the moan that burst out and felt his dick harden.

Mr. Chan chuckled and crooned, “Who were you thinking about? Who was making you cum?”

Felix turned his face to the side and whispered shamefully, “You.”

Mr. Chan yanked his face back towards him by his hair and growled, “I don’t think my title is ‘you’, baby boy. Somebody forgot what they said earlier.”

Felix felt a ripple of arousal as he stared up at Chan in shock and almost moaned out “M-master. I was thinking about Master when I fucked myself. I want Master’s dick in my mouth and shoved deep inside my ass.”

“Better.”

Felix sat there, panting from the intensity of his forced confession, with Mr. Chan standing over him slowly patting his hair and staring at him almost like a delicate object.

After a few seconds of contemplation, the black-haired man leaned down, seeming almost normal again (if that really was normal) and said, “Last chance to run. I take what I want and I won’t take no for an answer, so you better be damn sure you want this.”

Felix stared up at him for a moment. In response, he simply stood up and connected his mouth with Chan’s. The teacher let the blonde softly kiss him at first, but then he took control and deepened the kiss, Chan harshly dominating the younger boy’s mouth and tongue until Felix was a mewling mess.

As they were kissing, Mr. Chan quickly stripped Felix of his school uniform until he was naked, taking a few seconds to drink in the beautiful sight of his baby boy.

Felix reconnected their lips and lightly sucked on Chan’s lower lip, groaning when Chan broke away, beginning to kiss lower and lower, traveling over his jaw and down his slim neck.

Felix put his hands on Mr. Chan’s chest and pushed away from his Master’s broad chest slightly while the older man was sucking on his neck, leaving dark hickeys in his mouth’s wake. He got down on his knees and looked up at Chan imploringly. “Master, c-can I suck it?”

Chan ran a hand through Felix’s soft blonde hair and lightly grinned. “I don’t know, can you?”

Felix softly groaned in annoyance and flicked Chan’s thigh. “This is not the time to make a dumb teacher joke!”

Chan smirked down at him and tugged at his hair, causing Felix to yelp.

“Then suck it like the good little slut you are, and Master will give you a treat after.”

Felix shuddered in arousal and leaned forward slowly, sexily unzipping Chan’s pants with his teeth, all the while staring up at him with his big doe eyes.

He pulled down his Master’s pants teasingly and mouthed Chan’s half-hard member above the fabric of his underwear, wanted to torture his Master as long as he was allowed.

Chan slapped his face, hard.

“Come on, whore. Do you think I have all day?”

Felix moaned again and quickly pulled out Chan’s large cock, marveling at the pure size of it. He licked along the complete length of Chan’s dick, then took in the head and swirled his tongue around to suck away the precome starting to form. He looked up at Mr. Chan and the older man’s dark, burning gaze cause him to let out a moan and speed up, bobbing up and down on the beautiful dick in his mouth.

Chan groaned and in a low voice said, “You’re a little cockslut aren’t you?” Felix moaned out a little noise of affirmation around Mr. Chan’s dick.

Chan smirked and roughly shoved Felix’s head down until the blonde boy had his entire dick down his throat. Felix’s eyes watered and he couldn’t breathe but he remained still for Master, wanting to appease him no matter what.

Chan saw that Felix was struggling and slowly pulled him off his long length by his golden locks. “Stand up and put your hands on the desk,” Chan instructed, and Felix did exactly what he ordered, feeling a buzz of excitement and arousal as he did.

He could hear fabric rustling behind him but since he was facing away, he could not see anything his Master was doing.

Felix was about to turn around to ask, no beg, to be fucked, but then he felt hands come around his face. For a second he saw a black tie and then his world was engulfed in darkness.

“Master?!” Felix started when a loud slap reverberated throughout the room. Felix let out a little yelp when he felt the stinging pain on his ass.

He heard his Master’s deep voice cut through the darkness.

“Count.”

Felix breathed out, “O-one.”

Another slap, this one harder landed on his ass.

“Two!”

Chan hit his ass again and again as Felix counted through the pain, his ass on fire. Mr. Chan hit his burning cheeks again, and when Felix almost screamed “Thirty,”

Mr. Chan stopped and lovingly back hugged Felix, slowly rubbing soft circles on his ass. He pulled off the blindfold covering the blonde boy’s doe-like brown eyes and ran his fingers through his soft hair.

Felix was softly crying, almost incoherently begging his Master to fuck him, to let him cum, to do anything to release the discomfort that was driving him mad.

Mr. Chan bent Felix over the desk and gripped his erection, running it between the crease of Felix’s butt. “Master... please fuck me. Please!” Felix moaned, little puffs of tears escaping him.

The desperate blonde boy rubbed his erection against the desk in any attempt to get some friction and almost screamed in agony when he couldn’t get himself to cum.

Mr. Chan hissed in frustration and arousal but just ran a hand up and down Felix’s smooth, pale back. When he heard the boy’s desperate pleas he nearly rammed into the boy’s tight hole but controlled himself.

Chan shuddered in restraint and turned the boy around until his back was against the desk and Mr. Chan had a close up view of his angel’s tear-streaked face. He grabbed both there hard erections, rubbing up and down the length of their dicks.

Felix moaned in pleasure grabbed on to Mr. Chan’s shoulders, barely able to stand alone because of the pain in his butt. Mr. Chan sped up his hand movements, jerking them off faster and faster, running his thumb over the slit at the head.

Felix was a moaning mess, screaming out an endless string of, “PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!”

Felix was just at the climax when Mr. Chan leaned down and harshly bit his neck. That was enough to drive Felix over the edge.

He screamed and cummed all over his stomach, seeing sparks forming behind his closed eyes, the only thing tethering him to consciousness was the pain in his neck, blood trickling down his pale skin.

Mr. Chan cummed shortly after, spilling his white seed onto their stomachs and the floor. They both stayed panting where they stood, Chan’s mouth lapping up the blood sliding down Felix’s trembling neck and Felix clutching on to his teacher for dear life.

After a few minutes like that, Mr. Chan pulled back and smiled. “How about I get you all cleaned up and take you home, hmm?” Felix just nodded, his eyes barely remaining open and too spent for words.

Mr. Chan smiled at the beautiful angel in front of him and picked him up, carefully sitting him on his desk. He went about cleaning up both their stomachs and the floor and pulled on his pants.

He dressed Felix slowly, making sure not to hurt the boy as he pulled his pants on. Mr. Chan looks around for something to staunch the bleeding and ended up tying his tie around Felix’s neck as a makeshift bandage. He then picked Felix up bridal style, careful of the burning skin on his ass, and walked out to his car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally hate y/n fanfics because I like shipping members together rather than shipping them with me but Chan is literally the only Kpop idol that makes me want to live the y/n lifestyle.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are slow, but it's coming along.


End file.
